The Rookie
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. como el novato del cuerpo, Edward no tuvo su idea más brillante al enamorarse de la hija del jefe de policía. ¿Qué era incluso peor? Todavía estaba en el instituto. TH.
1. El novato

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo uno – El novato

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que Emmett comentaba el trabajo tan sencillo que era ser un policía en Forks.

― Lo has gafado, ― gruñó Edward un segundo antes de lanzarse por la puerta del lado del pasajero del coche de policía.

― ¡Coge a la chica! ― ordenó Emmett mientras los dos volábamos hacia delante.

Estaban en un tramo de la carretera no lejos de Newton's Olympic Outfitters cuando vieron lo que parecía ser una mujer luchando con un hombre rubio. Mientras se aproximaban, vieron a la pequeña castaña darle un codazo al hombre en el estómago, escucharon el grito de él de '¡jodida perra!' y luego el grito angustiado de ella cuando él le dio un fuerte bofetón. Fue entonces cuando él vio a los dos policías casi encima de él y la soltó, tirándola al suelo del monte.

Edward fue a ella, intentando ayudarla a levantarse mientras Emmett tiraba al delincuente al suelo, cayendo encima de él. La mujer le apartó violentamente, intentando ponerse de pie pero volviendo a tropezar. ― ¡Apártate de mí! ― gritó.

― Señorita, está bien. Somos policías.

Ella le miró y sus enormes y asustados ojos marrones enviaron una descarga eléctrica por su columna. ¿Era por lo feroz que parecía? Se veía como un tigre listo para atacar, lo que era ridículo porque tenía el tamaño de un gatito.

― Estoy bien, ― insistió, apartando su brazo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. ― ¡Estoy bien!

No lo estaba. Temblaba como una hoja y estaba a segundos de caerse de nuevo.

El hombre rubio despotricaba y, aunque ella intentaba no hacerlo, se estremeció cuando le dirigió su veneno, removiéndose en el agarre de Emmett para lanzarse contra ella de nuevo. Edward se puso frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos protectoramente.

― Te tenemos, ― dijo suavemente. ― Te tengo.

Su labio inferior tembló.

Por alguna razón que Edward no pudo nombrar, estiró el brazo y le acarició la mejilla. Era una preciosidad y le estaba matando verla tan asustada.

Los ojos de ella se fijaron en los de él, los marrones se llenaban de lágrimas. Tropezó un paso adelante, cayendo contra él, y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola mientras temblaba y lloraba en silencio. Edward cerró los ojos, preguntándose cómo podía notar la forma en que su pequeño cuerpo encajaba exactamente contra el de él, su cabeza perfectamente encajada bajo la barbilla de él, en un momento como ese.

― Patética pe... ― empezó el hombre rubio, pero Emmett le arrastró de cara contra un árbol.

― Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, cosa que sugiero firmemente... ― hincó la rodilla en la espalda del hombre ―...que hagas caso. Porque, ¿hijo? Enhorabuena. Acabas de asaltar a la hija del jefe de policía.

La espalda de Edward se enderezó por el shock.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado.

Las actualizaciones serán todos los sábados y habrá adelantos en mi blog los miércoles ( bellstranslations . blogspot . com)

Gracias por leer!

-Bells, :)


	2. León y Oveja

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo dos – León y Oveja

Era la hija de Charlie Swan.

Por supuesto, Edward había oído de todo sobre Bella Swan. Durante el mes o así que había pasado desde que Charlie se había enterado de que ella venía a vivir con él y hasta que había llegado, ni un alma en la comisaría – o probablemente en todo el pueblo de Forks – había escapado de sus felices historias. No dejaba de hablar de ella – era la viva imagen del padre orgulloso de su preciada pequeña.

_No es **tan **pequeña, _intentó asegurarle el demonio defensivo que tenía sobre su hombro.

Era defensivo porque era culpable. Era culpable porque estaba... bueno... fascinado de una forma nada razonable.

Tal vez era lo inocente y joven que parecía mientras la miraba desde el otro lado de la comisaría. El cardenal que tenía en la cara le hacía querer romper algo. Ella miraba sobre todo al suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras Emmett le hacía preguntas y ella le decía lo que sabía del hombre que había empezado a acosarla al salir del trabajo aquél día.

Tal vez fuera el enigma de su personalidad. En ese momento se veía frágil y no muy diferente a una oveja que necesitaba protección, pero Edward la había visto luchar. Había visto la ferocidad en su mirada mientras luchaba contra su atacante. Oh, era cierto que lo más probable es que hubiera perdido, pero no sin intentarlo.

James Hunter tenía la nariz sangrando y eso lo había hecho ella, y profundos arañazos en sus brazos y mejillas de cuando ella le había clavado las uñas.

Dura para ser tan joven. Solo tenía 17.

_Casi 18,_ insistió el demonio.

Como si escuchara su monólogo interno, ella levantó la cabeza. Él no apartó la mirada lo suficientemente rápido y sus ojos se encontraron, se quedaron fijos en los del otro.

Uno, dos, tres segundos completos pasaron. Ella se sonrojó, pero aún así él no pudo apartar la mirada.

Entonces Charlie empezó a mirar sobre su hombro y Edward de repente se encontró muy interesado en su papeleo de nuevo.

Diecisiete y la hija del jefe, se recordó a sí mismo.

Tampoco es que importara, por supuesto. ¿Por qué importaría? Él no quería hacer nada que requiriera que ella fuera mayor de diecisiete y que no fuera la hija de Charlie.


	3. Tentaciones

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Shaolyn, había una razón para no dejar nota en el otro capitulo, jejeje

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo tres – Tentaciones

Cómo él era el novato, una vez que se pudo confiar en que Edward estaría bien solo, hizo el turno de noche en la comisaría. Tenía sentido. Emmett, Charlie y el ayudante del sheriff Richard Mark tenían familias. Edward era el chico soltero de 23 años que no tenía más responsabilidad que pagar el alquiler.

Salvo un contratiempo, Emmett tenía razón: ser policía en Forks no era muy complicado. La mayor acción que veían normalmente era un accidente de moto en la carretera y la ocasional llamada por disputa doméstica.

Así que Edward se sorprendió un poco cuando la puerta se abrió quince minutos después de empezar su turno. Levantó la mirada y se quedó en shock de nuevo cuando vio a Bella entrar en la comisaría.

— Hey, — dijo ella tímidamente, sonriendo aunque tenía la cabeza hacia abajo.

― Um, hola. El Jefe no está aquí...

Ella soltó una sonrisita de satisfacción. — Bueno, sí. Lo sé. Va a estar fuera un par de días. — Rodó los ojos, pero su expresión no era de una adolescente exasperada, sino de más de cariño y paciencia. — Me ha llevado una eternidad convencerle que de que estaba bien que se fuera. Un amigo suyo se casa. Esta es la primera vez que me ha dejado sola desde...

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y bajó la mirada.

― No puedo decir que le culpo, ― dijo Edward en voz baja.

Ella le miró por entre sus pestañas, y Edward sintió como su garganta se cerraba y su boca se secaba. Bella se aclaró la garganta y le lanzó un plato cubierto por papel de plata. ― ¿Te gusta el chocolate? ― dijo abruptamente.

Sus palabras salían tan apresuradas que Edward pestañeó, tomándose un minuto para descifrarlas antes de entender lo que había dicho.

Con un pequeño resoplido, ella lo intentó de nuevo. ― A lo que me refiero es que he estado intentando bajar aquí prácticamente todo el verano. Pero Charlie no se ha despegado de mí. Me está volviendo un poco loca. ― Le ofreció de nuevo el plato.

Él lo cogió porque parecía maleducado no hacerlo. ― Gracias, pero no tienes porqué premiarme por hacer mi trabajo.

Ella había bajado la mirada a su escritorio de nuevo. ― No era tu trabajo consolarme cuando lloré como un bebé, ― murmuró estremeciéndose. ― Siento eso. Debes de haber...

― Bella, ― interrumpió, estirando el brazo por el escritorio para poner su mano sobre la de ella antes de que pensara siquiera en moverse.

El tiempo pareció pausarse, el momento se quedó estático y la atmósfera, el aire entre ellos de repente se hizo presente, notable. Edward miró su mano sobre la de ella, notando lo suave que sentía su piel. Se quedó maravillado por un momento. La forma en que la pequeña mano de ella encajaba perfectamente en su palma reflejaba la forma en que sus cuerpos habían encajado también.

Tampoco es que hubiera notado tal cosa cuando ella había estado en peligro. Tampoco es que la imagen mental se hubiera filtrado en sus pensamientos repetidamente desde entonces.

Sus mejillas se caldearon. Pretendía absolutamente apartar la mano, pero cuando levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de ella en los de él – ensanchados pero no asustados – olvidó la razón por la que eso probablemente era inapropiado. Tragó con dificultad, intentando recordar qué había estado a punto de decir. ― No tienes que sentirte mal por eso. ― Sus dedos, sin recibir permiso de él, acariciaron brevemente la muñeca de ella.

Tomando aire para intentar calmar ese extraño y errático sentimiento que hacía que su corazón pareciera pender de un hilo, se sentó hacia atrás, concentrándose en el plato. ― Pero nunca digo no al buen chocolate. ― Hizo un esfuerzo porque su tono fuera más ligero, intentando hacer desaparecer aquél extraño y mareante efecto que se había instalado en el ambiente.

Su sonrisa se amplió instantáneamente cuando vio los brownies. No eran simples brownies, que habrían sido bastante buenos. No, estos estaban rellenos de nuez y tenían todo tipo de glaseado de nube de azúcar y frambuesa encima.

Se le hizo la boca agua.

― Dejaré de molestarte ya, ― murmuró ella, aunque cuando él levantó la mirada pudo ver que ella estaba complacida por su reacción.

― Quédate, ― dijo él rápidamente, hablando antes de poder pensar. ― El postre sabe mejor con amigos, ¿verdad? ― Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento que había frente a su escritorio, preguntándose que se creía que hacía.

La respuesta en forma de sonrisa de ella fue tímida. ― No tienes porqué aguantarme solo por ser educado.

― No soy tan educado. ― La voz de él era baja al hablar, y ella tembló visiblemente.

― Bien, ― dijo justo cuando él estaba seguro de que ella iba a salir volando por la puerta. Se sentó frente a él. ― Supongo que es mejor que volver a una casa vacía.

Con una amplia sonrisa e ignorando la ridícula satisfacción que le llenó, Edward cogió un brownie.

* * *

Hola!

Esta segunda actualización va para todos los que decís que los capitulos son tan cortos que no os saben a nada, jeje.

Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar la historia a alertas y favoritos.

El miercoles adelanto en el blog y el sabado actualización.

-Bells, :)


	4. Precipitarse

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo cuatro – Precipitarse

A veces, la mayor parte del tiempo, era completamente sencillo olvidar que Bella era la hija de su jefe y solo tenía diecisiete años.

_Dieciocho. La semana que viene_, insistió el demonio.

Cuando su padre empezó a ver a una mujer en la reserva, estando fuera casi todos los fines de semana, Bella empezó a ir a la comisaría para ver si él compartiría una cena tardía con ella. Edward no cocinaba mal, pero era perezoso para esas cosas, así que una comida casera era bienvenida.

Y la compañía era sorprendentemente intrigante.

A Edward nunca le habían gustado particularmente los adolescentes, incluso cuando él era uno. No era culpa de ellos. Simplemente se sentían fuertemente atraídos por el drama y Edward lo encontraba desagradable.

Pero, de todas formas, parecía que Bella tenía poca paciencia con su generación. Esa era la razón, clamaba ella, por la que prefería pasar las noches de fin de semana hablando con él.

Podían hablar durante horas de todo y nada. Él no estaba simplemente soportándola porque fuera la hija del jefe. Eran amigos legítimos que podían reírse juntos y tomarse el pelo.

Edward creía que era divertidísimo como, cuando tenía que salir por una llamada tarde en la noche, ella siempre se inquietaba un poco. Era lindo ver como se preocupaba por su seguridad.

― Oh, Bella, fue horrible, ― dijo él en una falsa voz asustada, relatando su historia mientras ella se preocupaba por una herida que tenía en el brazo.

Ella estaba sobre el escritorio de su padre, sosteniendo la mano de Edward entre las suyas mientras examinaba la herida vendada con consternación. Se veía tan seria que Edward tuvo que morderse el interior de la boca para no echarse a reír.

― Verás, ― dijo él, bajando la voz de forma que ella se inclinó atenta hacia él, ― ahí estaba yo, siguiendo simplemente una llamada de rutina. Anoche era una noche oscura. Era solo yo con mi linterna, rastreando el suelo, cuando de la nada oigo ramas crujir y este gruñido increíble. ― Se inclinó hacia delante, gruñendo y ladrando fuertemente a su oído, de forma que ella soltó un pequeño grito y saltó.

― ¡Edward Cullen, no eres divertido! ― clamó, golpeándole el hombro con la palma de la mano.

Él rió, levantando la cabeza.

Y se quedó congelado abruptamente.

Edward estaba repentinamente consciente de su posición en ese momento. Estaba apoyado contra el escritorio, con sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Bella. Estaba tan cerca de su cara que sus narices casi se tocaban, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, podía imaginar que solo si cerrara esos últimos centímetros que los separaban, ella estaría presionada contra él.

Las manos de ella estaban en sus hombros y la risa murió en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de la repentina intensidad que cargaba el aire. Sus ojos, iluminados con diversión, se oscurecieron mientras él miraba fijamente. Su aliento salió con dificultad, cálido y dulce, oliendo a las galletas que habían compartido anteriormente, y sus manos se ahuecaron en el cuello de él.

Todo el cuerpo de Edward estaba tenso para mantenerse quieto. Cada músculo ansiaba doblarse, cerrar la pequeña distancia que le daría a su piel lo que pedía: el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, sus brazos alrededor de ella, y sus labios saboreando los de ella.

Nunca había querido nada tanto.

― Bella, ― susurró su nombre, levantando una mano para pasar sus dedos por la mejilla de ella. No podía pensar. Sentía un cosquilleo de urgencia en su mente, una voz que se desvanecía rápidamente y que tenía una nota de aviso; sobre qué, Edward no podía saberlo.

Quería besarla. _Necesitaba_ besarla. Era el único pensamiento en su mente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y esa fue toda la invitación que su cuerpo estaba esperando. Solo tuvo que mover la cara una fracción de centímetro y se estaban besando. Al principio era un beso dulce, sus labios rozando los de ella, una prueba.

Pero oh, se hizo instantáneamente adicto a su sabor. Sabía dulce por las galletas y e intoxicante como el vino. Y, ¿por qué se sorprendió tanto cuando sus labios encajaron exactamente con los suyos? No estaba muy seguro.

En realidad, no existía nada más en el mundo además de lo absolutamente correcto que se sentía besar a esa mujer.

Mujer. No.

Con un salvaje jadeo, Edward se apartó, consiguiendo hacerlo solo por el centímetro que les había separado antes. Lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse de ella, mucho, pero ese centímetro fue todo lo que pudo conseguir en ese momento. Le hizo falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para moverse lejos con todo su ser gritando por ella.

― Bella, ― dijo con voz ronca, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar cuánto sentía...

Los dedos de ella se enredaron en su pelo y se sentó un poco más recta, bajando la cabeza de él hacia la suya. Él no opuso resistencia, completamente desarmado ante esa llamada y con su auto-control diezmado.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto había luchado, apartando pequeñas necesidades que en ese momento estaban fuera de control.

Era como enterarse de que había estado viviendo solo a media capacidad. Sus pulmones de repente estaban más llenos, el volumen del mundo había subido y los colores eran infinitamente más brillantes. Había mucho que explorar, que vivir, y él lo quería todo, quería más.

Las manos de él fueron a la cintura de ella, sus dedos presionaron en la parte baja de su espalda. Antes de poder procesar lo que estaba haciendo, él ya había unido su cuerpo al de ella. Ella le agarró de la solapa de la camisa, acercándole incluso más, y él cayó hacia delante, apoyándose en un brazo antes de inmovilizarla en el escritorio.

El ruido de cristal rompiéndose deshizo el hechizo y se separaron, los dos respirando rápido y con dificultad. Las manos de ella todavía estaban empuñadas en su uniforme. Él podía sentir como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba contra él mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, los dos pestañeaban. Ella se veía tan sobresaltada como él se sentía. En otra situación, habría sido divertido, pero con el cuerpo de ella tan cerca del suyo y sus ligeros movimientos enviando sensaciones deliciosas por la columna de él, a Edward le estaba costando concentrarse.

Cierto. Había habido un ruido.

A regañadientes, los sus ojos se apartaron de los de ella y miraron al suelo. Se le formó un gran nudo en la garganta cuando vio lo que había caído. Era una foto que el jefe tenía en su escritorio: él y su hija, Bella, ella con los ojos brillantes porque le acababan de regalar esa camioneta destrozada que a ella tanto le gustaba, y el Jefe viéndose bastante satisfecho porque su hija estuviera tan feliz.

Edward tragó con dificultad, cerrando los ojos y descansando su frente brevemente contra la de ella antes de incorporarse. Deslizando una mano por su espalda, la levantó con él para que estuviera sentada de nuevo. Respirando profundamente gracias a los restos de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaban, Edward se apartó varios pasos de ella.

Un minuto completo pasó mientras se miraban el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos habló. Edward se frotó la nuca, sus pensamientos eran demasiado caóticos para procesarlos.

― ¿Fue, um...? ― Bella tartamudeó, rompiendo el silencio mientras sus ojos iban a los de él y luego se apartaban. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un fuerte tono rojo. ― ¿Fue el perro muy violento?

Durante un largo momento, Edward solo la miró fijamente con la boca abierta mientras intentaba entender sus palabras. ― Um. No. No, fue... ― Soltó el aire, intentando hacer arrancar su proceso de pensamiento racional. Ella le estaba ofreciendo una salida y, como el cobarde que era, él iba a tomarla. ― Fue culpa mía. Los perros me asustan un poco, ― admitió tímidamente. ― Y yo me lancé. El dueño, Sam, llamó al perro al instante. De verdad, Bella, está bien. Es apenas un arañazo. La peor parte fue la vacuna contra el tétanos que mi padre me puso en el hospital.

― Hmm, ― murmuró Bella, asintiendo. Sin mirarle.

Volvieron a caer en el silencio.

― Debería irme, ― dijo ella en voz baja un minuto después, su voz estaba desprovista de toda inflexión. Se bajó del escritorio – el escritorio de su padre – hasta el suelo.

Los ojos de Edward cayeron, las manos en los bolsillos. Sabía que había cosas de debería estar diciendo, pero temía que si abría la boca, solo le suplicaría que se quedara.

― Bella, ― consiguió decir finalmente cuando ella ya estaba en la puerta.

― No, ― dijo ella, todavía sin mirarle. ― Solo no.

Y entonces se fue.

* * *

Hola!

La cosa se va calentando... ¿qué os ha parecido el capitulo?

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Nos vemos de nuevo el próximo sábado, y no os olvideis de los adelantos en el blog los miércoles.

-Bells, :)


	5. La carretera al infierno

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo cinco – La carretera al infierno

Tres semanas más tarde, el departamento había cambiado un poco y Edward había hecho algunos turnos de día, intercalados con sus largas y solitarias noches. Estaba aliviado ya que las noches últimamente eran vacías.

No había visto a Bella en esas tres semanas.

Bueno, eso no era del todo preciso. La había visto una vez mientras conducía por el pueblo de paisano. La ruta que tomó le hizo pasar por Newton's Olympic Outfitters una tarde que sabía que ella estaba trabajando. Así que su viaje al supermercado coincidió con ella saliendo del trabajo. Ese tipo de cosas no se podían evitar.

Hicieron contacto visual mientras él pasaba en el coche, interrumpido solo cuando su compañero de trabajo y de clase, Mike Newton, chocó contra el hombro de ella para llamar su atención. Edward se había sentido irritado. No podía saber si le odiaba. La cara de ella estaba cuidadosamente inexpresiva.

Intentó decirse a sí mismo que si ella estaba muy enfadada, que si ella continuaba manteniéndose alejada, era lo mejor. Él no tenía ningún derecho ha hacer lo que había hecho. Ella estaba en el instituto, por el amor de Dios. Ella era...

La hija de su jefe.

Y cada vez que Edward miraba al otro lado de la comisaria donde el Jefe Swan estaba sentado en su escritorio, todo lo que podía ver era a Bella tumbada en él, su pelo cayendo por un lado, su expresión lasciva y sus labios seductoramente hinchados por sus besos.

― ¿Cullen?

Edward saltó un kilómetro cuando le sacaron de su ensoñación y encontró al Jefe de pie frente a su escritorio. ― ¿Sí? ― Se estremeció cuando la voz de él salió como un chillido. Se aclaró la garganta, forzándose a sí mismo a mirar a Charlie a los ojos. ― ¿Sí, señor?

Charlie levantó una ceja pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre su nerviosismo. Con suerte, lo atribuiría a haber pillado a Edward en su mundo. ― Me voy a la reserva y estoy un poco pillado de tiempo, ― empezó, su expresión un poco tímida. ― Ya sabes como es.

― Err, sí.

― Bueno, Bella necesita esto para una excursión mañana. ― Movió unos papeles que tenía en la mano. ― Yo no habré vuelto. Sé que tu turno acaba en una hora... ¿te importaría dárselo de camino a casa?

Edward dudó.

― A no ser que no vayas a casa. Si no te queda de camino...

― No. Está bien. Estaré encantado de hacerlo, señor, ― dijo Edward rápidamente, estirando el brazo para coger los papeles.

― Gracias, Cullen, ― dijo el jefe, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de marcharse.

En cuanto Charlie salió por la puerta, Edward exhaló larga e irregularmente, golpeándose la frente contra el escritorio.

El hombre confiaba en él para acercarse a su hija, la persona más preciada para él.

La culpa dejó un mal sabor en su boca.

* * *

Hola!

Seguro que os sorprendeis por la actualización tan temprana, pero hoy por fin me he liberado de los examenes. Ahora que tengo algo más de tiempo y como la historia está traducida completa, voy a actualizar dos veces por semana.

Las actualizaciones serán los miércoles y los sábados, y habrá adelantos en el blog (el link está en mi perfil) los jueves y los domingos.

Bueno, otro capitulo cortito, pero ya avisé que en esta historia son así, quitando alguno que es un poco más largo. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward le lleve los papeles? Mmmmm... quiero saber vuestras teorías, jeje.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

-Bells, :)


	6. ¿Por qué estamos en esta cesta?

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo seis – ¿Por qué estamos en esta cesta?

Edward dudó al final de las escaleras, frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello mientras miraba la puerta principal de la casa de los Swan, debatiéndose sobre si debería o no dejar simplemente los papeles en el porche.

Miró al cielo. La lluvia no parecía muy lejos. Sin embargo, siendo Forks, nunca lo estaba. Pero aún así. El papel se empaparía...

La puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, y Edward se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando apareció Bella en el umbral de la puerta. Se quedó completamente quieto, con la respiración atascada en la garganta. Solo verla le dejó fascinado, aunque ella no llevaba nada remotamente revelador.

Simplemente era...

Era bueno verla. Demasiado bueno. Sentía como si finalmente pudiera respirar profundamente después de pasar demasiado tiempo sin aire.

― ¿Qué, ahora me acosas? ― preguntó ella, cruzando los brazos mientras se inclinaba contra el marco de la puerta.

Edward se sobresaltó, de repente se sentía horrorizado. ― ¡No! Yo... yo nunca lo haría.

La cara de ella estalló en una brillante sonrisa y soltó una risita.

La comisura de la boca de Edward se levantó cuando se dio cuenta aliviado de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Un peso invisible se levantó alrededor de su corazón.

― Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ― preguntó ella suavemente.

― Tu padre me ha pedido que te traiga esto, ― respondió él, dando un paso adelante para poder entregarle los papeles.

― Oh, bien. Gracias. ― Sonrió pero había cautela en sus ojos mientras le miraba.

Debería haberse dado la vuelta y marchado en ese momento. Sabía que debería haberse ido. Su tarea estaba hecha y él estaba ahí quieto, mirándola fijamente de la misma manera que ella le miraba a él.

Realmente debería haberse ido.

En algún momento.

― Yo, um... estoy comiendo lasaña. Hay mucha. ¿Quieres un poco? ― preguntó Bella, su voz salió un poco más acelerada que su habitual cadencia calmada.

_¡No! Mala idea, Cullen._

Tenía toda intención de decir no. Toda. Intención. Abrió la boca, preparándose mentalmente para la mirada de rechazo que estaba seguro cruzaría los rasgos de ella. ― Sí, ― dijo.

Frunció el ceño.

Voz traidora.

Pero sus pies ya se movían hacia delante, subiendo las escaleras.

Y los labios de ella se curvaron hacia arriba.

Había extrañado su dulce sonrisa. La había extrañado a ella.

― Huele delicioso aquí, Bella, ― dijo con honestidad mientras cruzaba la puerta. Ese olor solo podía ser de lasaña casera. Nada de comida congelada para ella.

Se le hizo la boca agua.

Ella le sonrió satisfecha, una expresión que ya le era familiar. Sus ojos perdían casi toda la cautela cuando brillaban así. ― Esto no es tan complicado. Si no fueras tan vago, podrías tener tus propias comidas caseras.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, fue a la encimera, echándose el pelo sobre el hombro mientras cogía una rebanada de baguette. Edward apoyó la espalda contra la encimera mientras la veía cortar. ― ¿Puedo ayudar? ― preguntó un poco después.

― En realidad no. Tal vez para ponerle mantequilla pero...

Dejó la frase, su mano se detuvo con el cuchillo sobre el pan. Solo entonces se dio cuenta Edward de que había estirado el brazo y bajaba un dedo por la línea de su cuello. Él intentó ignorarlo, intentó no sentirse tan extrañamente fascinado por esa simple línea de piel, pero estaba paralizado.

Tenía que apartarse. Tenía que mantener sus manos para sí mismo si iba a quedarse... y la verdad es que quería quedarse. Había extrañado la sencilla conversación que solían tener.

Bella soltó el cuchillo, respirando con forzada calma. Ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Él le devolvió la mirada, buscando palabra, buscando la fuerza de voluntad para detener lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre ellos. Era su completa responsabilidad detener...

En el instante siguiente no importó. Ella dio un largo paso a un lado, poniéndose de puntillas para encontrarse con él, mientras él bajaba la cabeza.

Pudo respirar de nuevo por primera vez en tres semanas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si estaba tan mal, sentía que estaba destinado ha hacer exactamente eso? ¿Por qué el cuerpo de ella encajaba tan bien en el suyo?

La mano de ella se introdujo en la chaqueta de él, presionando su cálida mano contra su espalda mientras se acercaba más. Edward la envolvió en sus brazos, sus dedos arrugaron la camisa de ella en un puño en la parte baja de su espalda, mientras que la otra estaba entre sus escápulas. No era capaz de acercarse lo suficiente.

Besos meticulosos, profundos. E, incluso sin las galletas, sabía dulce en su lengua. La encimera se clavó en su espalda cuando ella presionó fuerte contra él, pero a Edward no podría haberle importado menos. La tenía en sus brazos y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Sin embargo, cuando tuvo que respirar, tuvo que pensar.

― Joder, ― susurró, descansando su mejilla contra la de ella. Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras recuperaba la respiración pero, egoístamente, la mantuvo contra él. ― Ah. Esto está mal.

― Dime porqué, ― pidió ella, con tono suave pero gutural.

Tan sexy.

― Sabes porqué, ― dijo él con un gemido. Bella era muchas cosas, pero no estúpida. No era lo suficientemente inmadura como para ser completamente ajena a lo... malo que eso era.

Ella se apartó un poco, pero mantuvo sus manos bajo la chaqueta de él, que las sentía cálidas en su espalda incluso a través de la tela de su camisa. Ella le estudió intensamente. ― Dímelo.

Suspiró, levantando las manos para ahuecarlas dulcemente en la cara de ella. ― Tú estás en el instituto, y yo debería ser más listo.

― Soy una adulta, ― contestó.

― Dudo que tu padre vaya a verlo así.

― Bueno, no es ilegal. Ni siquiera era ilegal antes. La edad de consentimiento en Washington son los dieciséis. No puede arrestarte. No hay mucho que pueda hacer además de quejarse.

― Podría despedirme, ― dijo Edward, levantando una ceja.

Bella frunció el ceño, obviamente no había considerado esa posibilidad.

Odiando esa expresión en su cara, puso su mano bajo la barbilla de ella y dio ligeros golpecitos hasta que levantó la mirada. ― Deberías saber cuánto me fascinas. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde... bueno, en realidad desde que nos conocimos.

Los labios de ella se curvaron hacia arriba, suavizando su expresión. Envolvió los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de él, bajándole la mano y sosteniéndola. ― Entonces no luches contra esto. ― Su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Edward se quedó sin respiración por la idea.

Reconociendo sus dudas, Bella siguió rápidamente. ― Puedo ser discreta hasta que acabe el curso, si eso es tan importante... hasta que esté fuera de esta casa.

Edward no respondió. Debería haber dicho no. Instantáneamente. Sentía como si la palabra pudiera matarle, pero tenía que ser dicha.

Inclinándose contra él, Bella empezó a dejar besos pequeños y dolorosamente dulces en su cuello.

Edward soltó un largo y tembloroso suspiro mientras la rodeaba posesivamente con sus manos.

Estaba muy jodido.

* * *

Hola!

La cosa empieza a avanzar...

Sé de alguien que está muy impaciente por ver si utilizan las esposas de Edward... vais a tener que esperar, jeje.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells, :)


	7. Trato en Halloween

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Para todos los que esperaban el uso de las esposas... ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo siete – Trato en Halloween

― Hey, no se lo digas al jefe porque tal vez se lo tome mal, pero su hija se está poniendo realmente, eh... atractiva.

La cabeza de Edward se levantó de golpe. Emmett estaba sentado en el borde de su mesa, con una taza de café en la mano, mientras miraba al otro lado de la comisaría. Edward siguió su mirada y su boca se secó automáticamente.

Por el amor de todo lo sagrado.

En realidad no había una razón por la que tuviera que encontrar la imagen erótica. A diferencia de muchas chicas de su edad, Bella no usaba Halloween como excusa para vestirse como una puta. De hecho, Edward estaba sorprendido directamente porque se hubiera disfrazado. Nunca se lo habría imaginado.

Pero había algo en Bella con un uniforme de policía – completo con su pelo recogido en una coleta bajo una gorra de policía – que funcionaba como una fantasía que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía.

Edward se acercó más a la mesa y se aclaró la garganta. ― Realmente no creo que sea apropiado notar esas cosas, McCarty." Habló, tal vez, demasiado rápido.

Emmett rodó los ojos. ― Por supuesto que no. Eres demasiado puritano. ― Bromeaba, pero en realidad no. ― Ya sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para mi Rosie. Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer una simple observación.

― Te la comes con los ojos, ― dijo Edward, intentando no apretar los dientes. Sentía la repentina necesidad de darle un puñetazo a su amigo y compañero en la cara.

― ¿Qué? Es legal. No me estoy comiendo con los ojos a una menor. Relájate, Cullen. ― Riendo, Emmett le dio una palmada en el hombro y volvió a su mesa.

Al otro lado, mientras su padre estaba distraído y nadie más miraba, Bella le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo con timidez.

Edward gimió, esperando no tener que salir. Preferiría no tener que levantarse de su mesa cuando la evidencia de su atracción era tan obvia.

El resto de esa tarde, Edward intentó no pensar dónde iría vestida así. Había una fiesta donde los Newton; eso lo sabía. Ella le había dicho que era de lo que todos hablaban en la escuela.

Lo había dicho con desdén en ese momento. ¿Había cambiado de opinión?

Estaba sentado en casa esa noche, dándole vueltas a su teléfono en la mano, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de no enviarle un mensaje – solo para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, por supuesto – cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta, no en la principal, sino en la trasera.

Frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose si algunos de los niños que hacían truco o trato habían optado por truco, Edward fue a ver quién era.

Todo el aire abandonó su cuerpo.

― Entra aquí, ― siseó, empujando la puerta, rodeando con el brazo la cintura de Bella y tirando de ella hacia dentro. ― ¿Estás loca? ¡Alguien podría haberte visto!

Ella levantó una ceja. ― ¿En el jardín trasero?

Su pequeña casa estaba lo suficientemente apartada de su vecino más cercano que era raro que alguien la hubiera visto si había pasado por la pequeña porción de bosque que había en su jardín trasero. Él le sonrió tímidamente, acercándola para darle un largo y lento beso que le pedía perdón. ― Lo siento, ― dijo después de que los dos quedaran jadeando. ― Es solo que... tenerte aquí en mi casa...

Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz en realidad de explicarlo.

Era culpable.

Y estaba encantado.

Ella puso la mano en el pecho de él y miró a su alrededor, absorbiendo la vista del lugar. ― Buen alojamiento, ― dijo con sencillez, sonriendo.

― Mmm, ― murmuró él, inclinando la barbilla de ella para poder besarle el cuello más fácilmente. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― murmuró contra su piel.

Bajo sus labios, la sintió tragar con dificultad.

Cuando levantó la cabeza pudo ver que ella estaba sonrojada. Bastante sonrojada. ― ¿Necesitas... necesitas que te lleve? ― preguntó, perplejo y no queriendo mostrar lo mucho que no quería que ella se fuera. ― ¿A dónde sea que vayas? ― Hizo un gesto hacia su disfraz.

Ella rió y fue una risita nerviosa. ― No. Esto es para ti.

Los labios de él se levantaron solo de un lado. ― ¿No crees que veo suficientes policías todo el día?

Con un pequeño resoplido, ella enganchó los dedos en las trabillas del pantalón de él, acercándole a ella. ― No creí que los policías de la comisaría fueran tu tipo, ― murmuró, mirándole furtivamente. Había algo que todavía la tenía nerviosa, pero luchaba contra ello valientemente. Le besó la barbilla. ― A no ser que quieras decirme algo. No te culparía. Emmett es estúpidamente atractivo, especialmente con ese pelo rizado que...

La cortó con un pequeño gruñido antes de clamar sus labios, besándola fuertemente, sosteniéndola posesivamente. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, complacido cuando ella soltó un gritito en su boca mientras le devolvía el beso.

Le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de que ella había movido las manos. Más que apoyarlas contra su pecho, le estaba desabrochando la camisa. Rápidamente, pero no de forma grácil.

Él le cogió las manos, rompiendo el beso. ― Bella, ― dijo tenso, haciendo aparecer de nuevo a su autocontrol.

Ya habían tenido esa discusión. Los dos querían ir más lejos, pero Edward no estaba seguro.

Era demasiado rápido.

― Si cuentas todas nuestras noches en la comisaría, tuvimos doce citas antes de que me besaras siquiera, ― argumentó. ― Eso no es ir rápido; es ritmo glaciar.

Ella era demasiado joven.

Con eso, ella solo rió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, indicando en silencio que creía que él era el inocente en esa situación.

Su padre le mataría.

― No planeo hacer esto frente a mi padre. Nunca. ― Sonrió satisfecha. Él se estremeció.

Ella era demasiado inocente.

― Alguien tiene que cambiar eso, ― murmuró ella, acariciándole dulcemente las mejillas. ― ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres ser tú?

La idea le molestó, pero aún así no cedió. ― Solo espera, ― dijo.

Pero cuando ella le preguntó a qué, él no supo responder.

Entonces Bella le miró y suspiró. Él buscó palabras. Ella no era capaz de entender cuanto la deseaba. Tenía que usar todo su autocontrol para resistirse, aunque no podía pensar en una razón de verdad de porqué lo hacía, excepto que sentía que debía.

Edward vio una chispa de decepción en los ojos de Bella, pero antes de que pudiera consolarla, su expresión se endureció. Entonces se vio resuelta.

Lentamente, ella llevó sus manos a los hombros de él y empezó a bajar acariciando por sus brazos. Poniéndose de puntillas, volvió a besarle y Edward suspiró, derritiéndose fácilmente en el momento.

Le gustaba besarla. A los dos les gustaba.

Sin detener lo que hacían con sus labios, Bella siguió bajando por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus muñecas. Ahí envolvió sus dedos alrededor y le movió una mano hasta la parte baja de su espalda, justo sobre su trasero. La presionó con fuerza a su piel, el significado era claro: ella quería que mantuviera la mano ahí.

Sintiendo curiosidad y estando dispuesto, Edward obedeció, todavía atrapado en el beso.

Bella repitió el proceso, tirando de su otro brazo hacia su espalda.

Su cerebro estaba tan confundido por la dulzura de los labios de ella, que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que sintió el frío acero contra sus muñecas y escuchó el bajo pero inconfundible sonido de las esposas cerrándose.

Con un jadeo, se apartó para mirarla. ― Bella, ¿qué demonios estás...?

― Shhhh, ― le regañó ella. Santo cielo, le ardían las mejillas. Podía saber por la forma en que ella respiraba, que su corazón debía de estar latiendo acelerado, pero se veía tan determinada como siempre. ― Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, Sr. Cullen. Más le vale hacer caso, porque tengo algo que decir.

― Se habla con la boca, Srta. Swan. ¿Por qué están mis manos limitadas?

Los ojos de ella fueron a los de él con expresión sarcástica. ― Cállate antes de que encuentre algo para amordazarte, Edward.

Edward sintió la garganta y la boca abruptamente secas. Cerró la boca presionando los labios.

La sonrisita con la que respondió ella era de creída satisfacción. ― Siéntate, ― ordenó, empujándole hacia el sofá.

Él se sentó y gimió cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él instantáneamente. ― Bella...

― Shhhh, ― siseó ella. Equilibrándose con las manos en los hombros de él, se colocó en su regazo.

Él no podía estar enfadado con ella. Eso era lo que amaba de Bella: su habilidad para ser a la vez el león y la oveja. Ahí estaba ella, demandando el control mientras que temblaba visiblemente por los nervios.

Incluso si él sentía una sospechosa cautela sobre lo que ella se proponía, no había forma de negar que en la vida había estado tan encendido. Con la posición que ella tenía, estaba claro que lo sentía.

Ella respiró profundamente y llevó sus temblorosos dedos no a la camisa de él, sino a la suya.

― ¿Qué...?

― C.Á.L.L.A.T.E. ― Siguió desabrochándose la camisa. ― No creo que esté siendo poco razonable aquí, ― dijo lentamente, su voz mantenía el ritmo de sus dedos sobre los botones. ― Los dos somos _adultos_ consentidores, ― remarcó la palabra a propósito. ― Quiero esto contigo. Solo contigo.

Su voz tembló ligeramente mientras se bajaba la camisa por los hombros. El movimiento y la vista de más de lo que había visto de ella, le hicieron tragar con dificultad y gemir.

El sonido pareció reafirmarla. Estiró el brazo detrás de ella y Edward contuvo el aliento mientras ella se desabrochaba el sujetador. En ese momento él apartó la mirada un breve segundo. Mientras ella hablaba, le sostuvo la mirada. Pero cuando el trozo de tela cayó, ¿cómo podía evitar él mirar?

Él soltó el aire de forma larga e irregular. Tiró de forma inútil de sus ataduras, las ganas de tocarla, de finalmente tocarla, rozaban en la necesidad.

Las mejillas de ella se incendiaron, pero sonreía. ― Ahí está. Lo que se ha visto no puede ser no visto. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Estoy oficialmente corrompida.

Los ojos de él volvieron a los de ella, divertidos, excitados e impresionados.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante. Su cuerpo medio desnudo era casi más de lo que él podía soportar. Necesitaba poner sus manos en ella. Su espalda, sus pechos... en todas partes.

― No estoy pidiendo saltar al sexo, ― le susurró ella al oído, su voz era baja y ronca y vibraba por su cuerpo justo donde su necesidad era más grande. ― Pero me gustaría intentar llegar a algunas bases.

― Bella, ― dijo él roncamente, con la voz llena de deseo. ― Quítame las esposas. Ahora.

En cuanto ella lo hizo, Edward casi no supo qué hacer. Sus manos fueron primero a su espalda, necesitando sentir la suave expansión de piel mientras la acercaba a él. Sus besos estuvieron lejos de ser dulces entonces. Chocaban, rozaban... eran esa parte de la pasión que estaba a solo un paso del dolor, pero de la más exquisita y bienvenida variedad. La escuchó jadear y la sintió gemir contra sus labios.

― ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ― gruñó él a su oído, sus manos bajaron para ahuecarse en el trasero de ella, acercándola bruscamente a él. ― Menos control. Más... esto.

― Sí. ― La voz de ella fue chillona y un susurro, con las manos en el pelo de él.

― ¿Tienes idea de lo preciosa que eres? ― preguntó él, pasando sus dientes por el arco de su cuello. ― ¿Sabes lo mucho que te deseo? A veces me vuelve loco no tocarte. Completamente loco.

― Tócame. ― Las palabras eran casi una súplica.

― Quiero tocarte. ― La besó mientras sus manos trazaban dibujos por su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas en el costado. ― Entera. ― Bajó la cabeza para mordisquearle el cuello, siguiendo un camino hasta su oreja con la lengua. ― Quiero saborearte.

Ella dejó de respirar completamente y sus manos se apretaron detrás del cuello de él.

Él dejó que sus manos rozaran por primera vez alrededor de sus pechos, sobre sus pezones, solo provocando. Pasó levemente las puntas de los dedos por su estómago y ella contuvo el aliento por su ligero toque. ― ¿Vas a dejarme saborearte?

El aliento de ella tembló. Ella temblaba en los brazos de él. ― Oh Dios. Yo no... yo... ― Era la oveja de nuevo, todo cara de inocencia y ojos muy abiertos.

Echándose hacia atrás un poco, él le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. ― Voy a cuidar de ti. ¿Confías en mí?

En los ojos de ella había ternura. Asintió.

La llevó a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, tirando de ella para que estuviera de pie frente a él. Se quitó la camisa y ella pasó sus manos por la piel desnuda de sus pectorales mientras le miraba, esperando.

― Eres tan hermosa, ― murmuró él, pintando su piel con delicados besos en una línea desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo.

Aunque él estaba desesperado por ella, también estaba determinado a saborear el momento, no solo porque no quería asustarla, sino porque ella no era una mujer hecha para ser devorada. Dulce, suave – su cuerpo estaba hecho para ser adorado, un mordisco, un pase de su lengua cada vez. Ella sabía, olía y se sentía exactamente como el cielo.

Le susurró esas cosas dulces mientras la tocaba, así que ella casi no se dio cuenta cuando él se deshizo de la última prenda de vestir.

Desde sus teñidas mejillas, sonrojadas por la novedad de todo, pero sus ojos estaban iluminados con anticipación, entusiasmo y adoración, hasta la zona de oscuro pelo rizado entre sus piernas y las puntas de sus monos piececitos, era exquisita. Perfecta.

Suya.

Ella estaba un poco insegura, pero le siguió y se tumbó encima de él, con su perfecto y respingón trasero descansando en el pecho de él y la cabeza descansando en las rodillas dobladas de él. Era tímida y hermosa, su cuerpo respondía a cada toque.

A él le gustaba esa posición porque podía tocarla por todas partes y, mientras besaba el interior de su muslo, lo hizo.

Las manos de él vagaron. Él era un buen estudiante y ella estaba a punto de convertirse en su materia favorita. Aprendió fácilmente dónde tenía más cosquillas – que toques le hacían reír y qué jadear. Pasó la punta de su nariz por los cortos rizos de su sexo, provocándola antes de tocarla completamente, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación de las caricias de otra persona.

Y cuando no pudo soportarlo más, tuvo que saber cómo sabía ella, tuvo que oír su placer, así que abrió más sus piernas y dejó que su sabor se quedara en su lengua.

El cuerpo de ella estaba a la vez tenso y dócil. Por un lado, finalmente se había derretido completamente contra él, olvidando toda preocupación sobre su peso en él o lo extraño de su posición si realmente pensaba en ello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él sintió su peso contra su polla tapada, haciéndole gemir contra ella, en ella.

Los sonidos que ella hacía no eran otra cosa que gloriosos. Gemidos fieros. Gruñidos básicos. Sonidos salvajes. Su cuerpo se removió encima de el de él, solo el movimiento despertó sus sentidos. Quedó rodeado por la esencia de la excitación de ella, la sensación de su febril piel contra su torso y bajo las palmas de sus manos. La forma en que el cuerpo de ella estaba extendido para él, podía tocarla igual que a un instrumento, sus manos sabían cómo rasguear y cuando tirar, su lengua y labios eran solo un añadido a la complejidad de la composición.

El placer de ella era una hermosa y gutural sinfonía.

Se corrió con un grito que le habría herido a él los oídos si no hubiera tenido los muslos de ella apretados a su alrededor.

La ayudó a darse la vuelta, colocándola contra su costado, acariciándole los hombros mientras superaba los temblores. Le besó la frente, la nariz. Ella le besó los labios, sacando la lengua para poder saborearse a sí misma.

― Eres peligrosa, Bella Swan, ― murmuró, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de él.

Ella levantó la cabeza, lamió su nariz malcriadamente y volvió a tumbarse, suspirando feliz.

* * *

Hola!

¡Un capitulo casi de tamaño normal! ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Espero leer vuestras opiniones.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil, no os perdáis el adelanto mañana en el blog.

-Bells, :)

PD.: Para los que me preguntáis, el fic tiene 15 capitulos.


	8. Mentiras por omisión

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo ocho – Mentiras por omisión

Había una parte mala en que su novia le visitara esas noches en que Edward se encontraba en el turno de noche. Cuando después se sentaba en su mesa en el turno de día, le costaba concentrarse.

Por supuesto, eso también tuviera que ver con el hecho de que la cabeza de Edward no dejaba de ir a dos noches antes, cuando Bella se deslizó de su regazo y se colocó bajo su mesa.

Su memoria reprodujo la escena. Ella le miró por debajo de esas largas pestañas suyas, y fue la cosa más erótica que Edward había visto – sus grandes ojos marrones fijos en los de él, sus labios envueltos alrededor de su polla...

― ¡Hey, Cullen!

Edward saltó un kilómetro cuando encontró a Emmett frente a él. ― Tienes papeleo que hacer, novato, ― dijo Emmett, soltando un montón en su mesa.

― Suena divertido, ― dijo Edward sarcásticamente, intentando limpiar las telarañas de su cabeza y volver a meterse en el trabajo. Mirando el tamaño del montón, Edward cogió su café.

― Y... ¿quién es ella?

Edward se atragantó con el café. ― ¿Qué? ― consiguió decir entre toses.

Emmett rio. ― Oh, vamos. Esto es Forks. Es casi el único trabajo como detective que tengo y me lo estás poniendo muy fácil.

Aclarándose la garganta, Edward empezó a revisar el papeleo. ― No sé de qué estás hablando.

― Oh, así que esas tenemos, ¿eh?

Claramente, Emmett no iba a rendirse fácilmente. ― De todas formas, ¿por qué te importa?

― Bueno, Cullen, lo triste es que probablemente no esperaba que te pusieras tan nervioso por ello. ― Emmett se sentó al borde de su mesa, acariciándose la barbilla como si fuera Sherlock Holmes. ― Eso me dice que tienes un secreto.

Se podía decir que cantó la última parte. Edward entrecerró los ojos. ― Suenas como un niño de cuarto.

― Y tú todavía no lo has negado. ― Emmett le estudió con detenimiento. ― Así que, ¿quién es la chica afortunada? ― Levantó una ceja. ― ¿O es un chico?

Edward rodó los ojos. ― ¿Vas a dejarlo? ― Sabía que no se hacía ningún bien a sí mismo agitándose tanto.

Esa era la parte que no le gustaba de lo que estaba haciendo con Bella – los rodeos. Las mentiras por omisión. Definitivamente, no se avergonzaba de salir con ella. Más bien deseaba poder gritarlo desde los tejados.

Se había probado a sí mismo ante Charlie, ¿no? Trabajaba duro y nunca se quejaba. Además haría cualquier cosa por Bella, absolutamente cualquier cosa. La adoraba. La amaba.

¿Tan remota era la posibilidad de que a Charlie le pareciera bien que Edward fuera el novio de su hija?

Llegados a un punto, cambiaron de puntos de vista. Él se preguntaba si era buena idea decírselo a Charlie. Bella no estaba muy segura.

― Tal vez no hasta que termine el curso, ― dijo ella. ― Al menos hasta que haya tenido respuesta de las universidades en las que he pedido plaza. Así no podrá pensar que renuncio a ir a la universidad. De otra manera, simplemente va a verse a sí mismo con mi madre una y otra vez.

― Wow, ― murmuró Emmett, leyendo su expresión enfermiza. ― Así que es así de malo.

Edward levantó un poco la mirada. ― Es así de complicado, ― corrigió. No importaba qué, no podía llamar mala a su relación con Bella.

* * *

Hola!

Un capitulo sin mucha acción, pero nos acercamos al final, así que en cualquier momento... esperad lo peor... o lo mejor, quien sabe...

Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a vuestras alertas y favoritos.

- Bells, :)

PD.: En un momento subo el adelanto del capitulo 9 en el blog...


	9. Día de colada

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo nueve – Día de colada

Edward estaba un poco en las nubes, profundamente metido en sus pensamientos mientras se inclinaba contra el marco de la puerta del cuarto de lavado de la casa de Bella, viéndola cargar la lavadora.

Siempre se sentía un poco más nervioso cuando estaban en casa de ella. Pero ella le había atraído con simple lógica. O la veía menos o pasaba el rato allí mientras ella hacía algunas tareas.

Sobra decir que Edward venció su ansiedad. De todas formas, Charlie estaba muy enamorado de su novia. Aunque no, creía Edward, tanto como él lo estaba de la suya.

Bella le miró sobre su hombro y sonrió. Buscó en su bolsillo, ofreciéndole sus cascos y su reproductor de música. ― Nueva playlist. Me recuerda a ti.

Había una inocencia en su expresión que Edward no se creyó ni un segundo. Echándole una mirada, cogió los cascos de su mano y se los puso. La voz de Gary Puckett le saludó al instante.

_Young girl, get out of my mind. My love for you is way out of the line._*****

― Esto no es divertido, ― se quejó con una mirada de enfado mientras Bella se reía de su expresión.

― En realidad es muy divertido, ― dijo ella, todavía riendo mientras volvía a la colada.

― Recuerda eso cuando tu padre me dispare.

Ella suspiró.

Decía mucho que no discutiera. ― Lo haría, ¿verdad? Dispararme, quiero decir.

― Bueno... dudo que el jefe de policía matara a nadie a sangre fría. ― Hizo una pausa. ― Pero no va a gustarle, ― admitió. ― Le tanteé anoche. No fue bien. Le dije que Jessica salía con un chico de veintiún años. Se puso todo pedante.

― Perfecto, ― murmuró Edward.

Bella miró sobre su hombro, esa vez con expresión preocupada. ― Por el momento vamos bien, ¿verdad? Tampoco es que nos estemos perdiendo todo lo que Forks ofrece para tener citas. ― Se suponía que debía ser una broma, pero su tono salió un poco apagado. ― Realmente creo que es solo la cosa del instituto. Cuando vea que no voy a dejar que un novio me aleje de la universidad, estoy segura de que le parecerá bien. ― Volvió a su tarea. ― Sé que es mucho trabajo por no mucho, pero...

Intentaba sonar indiferente, pero él sabía que estaba preocupada. Creía que él se cansaría de tanto escabullirse, no poder verla con frecuencia... mentirle a su jefe.

Edward dio rápidamente los pocos pasos que les separaban. La envolvió con sus brazos por detrás, tirando de ella contra él. Dejó un montón de besos en su mejilla, su barbilla mientras deshacía hábilmente el botón de sus vaqueros. Jadeó su nombre cuando él deslizó los dedos en sus bragas.

― Nunca dudes lo importante que eres para mí, ― murmuró contra su oído mientras encontraba su clítoris, frotándolo en círculos cada vez más rápido.

Bella se inclinó un poco hacia delante, agarrándose al borde de la lavadora como si la vida le fuera en ello. Movió el trasero contra él, haciéndole gemir mientras introducía sus dedos en ella.

― Te amo, lo sabes, ― dijo casi sin aliento. No era la primera vez que lo decía. Amaba poder mostrarle exactamente lo que ella le provocaba. Amaba la fiera forma en que le hacía sentir: pasional y posesivo.

― Te amo, ― contestó ella. ― Oh, Dios.

Se corrió con un grito y cayó hacia delante sobre la lavadora, Edward la cubrió, descansando la cabeza entre sus omóplatos mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.

― No sé si estamos haciendo lo correcto, ― admitió él, girando la cabeza para besarle el cuello. ― Pero tú eres la única que podría alejarme de ti.

Bella se puso de pie lentamente y se dio la vuelta, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándole suavemente, lentamente, seriamente. ― Entonces estaremos bien, ― murmuró ella contra sus labios.

* * *

*Jovencita sal de mi mente. Mi amor por ti está fuera de línea.

* * *

Hola!

Este par... menos mal que Edward quería que Bella se mantuviera inocente... jejeje

Espero que os haya gustado. La proxima actualización va a ser el domingo, porque el sábado no voy a estar en casa.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	10. Por los pelos

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo diez – Por los pelos

Edward había sido un buen niño. No les había dado muchos problemas a sus padres de adolescente. Bueno, claro, estaban las típicas discusiones sobre salir hasta más tarde algunas veces, pero él había sido relativamente tranquilo.

Y nunca en sus años de adolescente se había encontrado Edward en la posición en que estaba en ese momento: escondido en los confines del armario de una chica, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no respirar siquiera.

Se suponía que Charlie iba de camino a la Reserva para una larga visita que duraría todo el fin de semana. Milagrosamente, Edward tenía el fin de semana libre. Bella había estado encantada – los dos lo habían estado. Todo un fin de semana que podían pasar juntos...

Así que casi tan pronto como Charlie se marchó, Edward apareció en la casa y Bella estaba en sus brazos. Tras estar separados más de una semana, se sentían hambrientos el uno del otro. Tanto que tras un meticuloso beso de saludo, Edward se la había echado sobre el hombro y subido las escaleras con ella, sonriendo ampliamente por sus risitas.

Parecía tan inmaduro – esconderse en el armario de su novia. Inmaduro e irrespetuoso. Edward jugó brevemente con la idea de soltarlo todo, pero cuando el jefe volvió a casa inesperadamente le pilló con los pantalones bajados. Literalmente. No había forma de que pudiera volver a ponerse los pantalones sin que Charlie lo oyera.

Se quedó teniendo que escuchar a Charlie hablar con Bella. Aparentemente, se había olvidado algo. Un regalo importante. ― ¿Ahora el aniversario de tres meses también se celebra? ― gruñó.

― Um. Tal vez con las chicas que requieren alto mantenimiento. Creo que Sue solo te está tomando el pelo.

― Hmm. ¿Entonces debería dejar el regalo?

― ¡No! ― chilló Bella. ― Yo, um... creo que deberías llevarlo. De otra manera, simplemente vas a terminar volviendo cuando cambies de opinión.

― ¿Por qué iba a cambiar de opinión? ― preguntó Charlie.

― Bueno, llévatelo de todas formas. Por si acaso. Sue pensará que es lindo, ― dijo ella rápidamente.

Edward tuvo que detenerse de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared del fondo del armario. Su Bella no era muy buena actriz.

Aparentemente, Charlie captó ese titubeo. ― Bella... ¿por qué estás en la cama? Ni siquiera está oscuro fuera.

El corazón de Edward casi se detuvo.

― Estaba leyendo, papá.

Hubo una pausa. ― ¿Estás segura, Bells?

― ¿Sí?

Edward sentía todo el cuerpo tenso. La cosa estaba a punto de no ir bien.

― Porque pareces un poco... excitada para estar leyendo.

Estaban muy jodidos.

― Es un buen libro, ― dijo Bella con una voz que salió notablemente calmada.

― Isabella, ¿estás segura de que si abro este armario...?

― Oh Dios mío. Papá. Es un... libro sexy, ¿vale? ― soltó Bella. ― ¿Entiendes?

Edward abrió los ojos como platos.

Hubo otra larga pausa. Edward rezó porque Charlie se lo tragara.

― Que tengas un buen fin de semana. ― La voz del jefe salió apresurada, igual que sonaron sus pasos escaleras abajo.

El alivio hizo a Edward jadear.

Paso otro minuto más o menos antes de que la puerta del armario se abriera. La cara de Bella todavía estaba roja como un tomate. ― Hey, ― dijo en voz baja, extendiendo la mano.

Edward la tomó, dejando que le ayudara. ― Eso ha estado cerca.

― Sí, ― dijo ella de acuerdo, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

― Ha estado muy cerca, ― murmuró él. ― Esto es... Lo que estamos haciendo...

― Oh, por favor no hagas eso. ¿Por favor? ― Se puso de puntillas y le besó lentamente por la línea de la barbilla.

Él suspiró, cerrando los ojos y apretando los brazos alrededor de ella. ― Es solo... ― rió. ― Tengo veintitrés años y me escondo del padre de mi novia en un armario.

― Y yo tengo dieciocho y acabo de dejar que mi padre crea que me ha pillado masturbándome. ― Se estremeció, sonrojándose de nuevo. ― Edward, por favor. No dejes que esto arruine nuestro fin de semana, ― suplicó. ― Ya se ha ido.

Los besos que le dejaba alrededor de la boca eran muy convincentes. Demasiado convincentes.

Sin embargo, tenía razón. No había nada que se pudiera hacer a ese punto. ― No crees que se haya olvidado nada más, ¿verdad?

Sonriendo, le besó finalmente en los labios. ― Creo que la imagen que he puesto en su cabeza le mantendrá alejado una semana.

― Oh, Dios. ― La besó, tirando de ella contra él y pasando las manos por su espalda. Dejó un camino de besos hasta su oreja. ― Pero es una imagen tan atrayente.

Besándole vorazmente, retorció las manos en su camisa, tirando de él y haciéndole caer en la cama, encima de ella.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, he dicho en fb que este capitulo prometía ser caliente y me he equivocado, es el siguiente. Aun así espero que os haya gustado.

En un momento subiré el adelanto del proximo capitulo en el blog.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	11. Viernes por la noche

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo once – Viernes por la noche

Ver a Bella sintiendo placer era algo de lo que Edward nunca se cansaría.

Le encantaba desnudarla lentamente. Cada centímetro de piel expuesta era un territorio que él quería explorar hasta le mínimo detalle. Tenía una marca de nacimiento sobre la rodilla que le fascinaba. El tobillo era un lugar en particular donde tenía cosquillas.

Su piel se ponía rosa cuando él la devoraba con los ojos, removía el cuerpo bajo su mirada fija, respondiendo incluso a su hambrienta expresión. No hacía falta que la tocara para hacerla retorcerse, pero quería hacerlo. Santo cielo, nunca tenía suficiente. Rozar su estómago ligeramente con sus dedos haría que se le retorcieran los dedos de los pies. Cuando su mano se cernía sobre su sexo, provocando, ella se mordía el labio.

Siempre el león y la oveja, el demonio y el ángel a la vez, se sonrojó tímida por la atrevida mirada de él mientras usaba el suave lado de su pie para devolverle la provocación, pasándolo por el interior de su pierna antes de acariciarle la polla.

Que encantadora criatura era ella.

Y los sonidos que hacía.

Primero eran pequeños gemidos, suaves suspiros y gimoteos que se quedaban en el fondo de su garganta, todavía inhibida y tímida por su deseo. La miró mientras sus dedos la exploraban, vio su cabeza echarse hacia atrás, sus labios abrirse. Lentamente, mientras la tocaba, sus pequeños gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, lascivos, completamente salvajes. Su piel cambió de suave rosa a un brillante rojo. Los dedos de ella en su pelo, en su espalda, cambiaron de suaves caricias a necesitados tirones y pequeñas marcas en forma de media luna en su piel.

Ella murmuró su nombre entré un montón de palabras murmuradas: sí, ahí, oh, oh, oh.

Y cuando estuvo completamente deshecha, echó la cabeza atrás y gritó su nombre como una súplica y la respuesta todo en uno. Su susurro de ― Te amo ― fue un suspiro entre gemidos, y le besó con la boca abierta – una mariposa moviendo las alas contra sus labios.

― Eres tan hermosa, ― murmuró, dejando besos sobre el puente de su nariz hasta sus mejillas. Pasó las puntas de los dedos sobre sus labios. Ella sacó la lengua y tomó los dedos en su boca, succionando ligeramente, con sus ojos de dormitorio fijos en los de él. Edward gimió. Porqué la imagen era tan erótica, él no lo sabía, pero su hambre por ella se intensificó.

― Te deseo, Bella, ― gimió. ― Te necesito.

No era ni de lejos la primera vez que lo pensaba en los meses que llevaban juntos, pero era la primera vez que ponía palabras a su deseo, que dejaba que su voz se oyera. El cuerpo de ella era cálido y perfecto contra el de él. No haría falta nada, solo un movimiento de su caderas para estar dentro de ella.

Con expresión tierna, Bella ahuecó la mano en su mejilla. ― Soy tuya, ― dijo en voz baja, abriendo más las piernas seductoramente.

Edward cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza y besándola suavemente, lentamente, intentando obligarse a pensar – aunque no quisiera. Cada célula de su cuerpo la llamaba. Era algo natural. Un instinto.

Abriendo los ojos, la miró.

Ella estaba completamente calmada, serena.

Quitaba el aliento.

― Te amo, ― dijo él.

― Yo también te amo. ― Ella le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

No había nada más a lo que esperar. Estaba seguro del amor de ella por él. Eso solo era una expresión más de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, una unión física. Y era correcto. Correcto para ellos y correcto en el tiempo. El mundo se había condensado y consolidado, y no había nada fuera de esa cama.

Así que Edward cedió. Cedió y se hundió en ella, suave y lentamente. Se sintió mal, porque para él se sintió mejor que llegar al hogar. Era confort y un exquisito éxtasis todo en uno. Encajaba perfectamente en ella y la forma en que su calor le envolvía era una experiencia de otro mundo – no porque ella fuera buena, sino porque era ella.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento, y sus dedos se engancharon a los hombros de él. Su cuerpo, inmovilizado debajo de él, se tensó; fue una sensación increíble para él pero, de nuevo, se sintió mal. Sabía que ella estaba sufriendo.

Estaba impresionado... impresionado y orgulloso, y muy feliz porque esa preciosa, fascinante e increíble criatura le hubiera elegido para su primera vez y, si él tenía algo que decir en el tema, sería el único.

Un momento después, soltó el aliento temblorosamente y soltó su agarre, reajustándose para poder mirarle. Levantando la pierna alrededor de la cintura de él, le tomó más profundamente, y Edward gimió. Empezó a moverse dentro de ella y ella levantó las caderas para encontrarse con las de él.

Tan bueno. Demasiado bueno. Casi demasiado para manejarlo.

Bella le besó, un beso dulce, y él sintió el cálido aliento de ella en sus labios. Él murmuró cosas sin sentido contra su piel, diciéndole lo increíble que era, cómo estaba hecha para él y él para ella.

Cuando quedó saciado, descansó la cabeza en el pecho de ella y se deleitó con la calidez de su piel y el olor de su unión. Suspiró feliz y pasó la punta de la nariz por un lado del cuello de ella, dejando ocasionalmente un beso en su piel.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― preguntó un momento después, con voz ronca.

Ella le sonrió satisfecha. ― Profanada, ― dijo con un suspiro dramático. ― Con la virginidad arrancada. Desflorada. ― Pasó los dedos por el pelo de él. ― Supongo que ya no soy inocente.

Todo eso en una voz baja y seductora que le hizo querer tomarla una vez más.

Envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor, rodó para que ella estuviera tumbada sobre él y tomó su cara entre sus manos, besándola audiblemente. ― Tú, mi pequeña pícara, nunca has sido inocente. No intentes hacérmelo creer.

Bella sonrió ampliamente. Era una gran visión con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, su loco pelo, y la mirada que le decía exactamente cuanto le amaba.

― Te amo, Bella, ― murmuró, acariciándole la cara con adoración.

― Lo sé. Yo también te amo.

* * *

Hola!

Ahora sí que sí, Edward ha desflorado a Bella. ¿Qué os ha parecido su primera vez? Y, lo más importante, ¿qué sucederá la mañana siguiente?

Mañana subiré un adelanto del próximo capitulo en el blog.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	12. La mañana siguiente

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo doce – La mañana siguiente

Era maravilloso, despertarse con la cabeza de Bella apoyada contra su pecho. Oh, cierto, se le había dormido el brazo, pero había torturas peores.

Ahí tumbado con su cálido peso sobre él, sintiendo su piel desnuda, Edward tuvo la fantasía de que algún día, momentos como ese no tendrían que ser robados.

A veces, ese futuro parecía horrorosamente lejano.

Bella suspiró en sueños – un suave ruido – y Edward sonrió, disfrutando de la emoción que sintió entonces. Adoraba a esa mujer. La amaba más allá de la razón y se sentía tan, tan feliz porque ella le hubiera elegido a él. Como él siempre le recordaba, ella merecía la pena. Sin duda, merecía la espera para tener el futuro que los dos querían.

Contento por tenerla en sus brazos en ese momento, trazó los rasgos de su cara, le apartó el pelo de los hombros, admirando la forma en que caía por su espalda. Lentamente, bajó las mantas, devorándola con los ojos.

Con un adorable puchero, Bella gruñó – todavía dormida – y se apartó de él, tumbándose boca arriba. Edward se tragó un gemido. Si preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a verla así, vulnerable mientras dormía y tan hermosa. Tenía pequeños pechos firmes y curvas fluidas aunque era pequeña. Como siempre le entusiasmaba la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba y respondía al de él, Edward rozó un bonito pezón rosa con su pulgar, sonriendo cuando se endureció contra su piel.

A ella se le atascó el aire en la garganta y abrió lentamente los ojos. Por un momento, se sintió confusa. Su cuerpo se removió al lado del de él y Edward rodó sobre su costado, incorporándose sobre un brazo para mirarla. Cuando la mirada de ella se enfocó, sonrió con expresión feliz. ― Hola. ― Su voz salió rasposa al ser lo primero que decía esa mañana.

― Hola, hermosa, ― murmuró él, besándola en la nariz.

Casi ronroneando, Bella levantó la cabeza y le besó la barbilla.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― preguntó Edward solícito, sujetándose bien para que ella no sintiera cuanto la necesitaba. Lo que más quería era hundirse en ella de nuevo, desaparecer en su atractivo cuerpo y quedarse ahí para siempre.

Pero tenía que estar dolorida.

― Perfecta, ― dijo ella, rodeándole con los brazos y llevando una mano a su pelo.

Él no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo. ― Lo eres. ― Bajó la cabeza a la de ella y la besó suave y lentamente.

Bella suspiró.

Y luego, abruptamente, gritó y le apartó. Se sentó en la cama, con la mano sobre la boca.

― ¿Qué va mal? ― preguntó Edward sobresaltado, un poco asustado por la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño.

― Tengo mal aliento. ― Las palabras salieron de forma ahogada porque todavía tenía la mano sobre la boca. Se veía un poco horrorizada.

Edward estalló en risas, sentándose y sacudiendo la cabeza. Estiró los brazos hacia ella de nuevo. ― Ven aquí, tonta. ― Ella parecía cautelosa, pero le dejó tomarla entre sus brazos. Le bajó la mano. ― Pregúntame si me importa el mal aliento.

Ella gruñó, pero dejó que la besara de nuevo.

Sin embargo, después insistió en limpiarse. Edward hizo un puchero, sin estar listo para dejarla ir aun, mientras ella se bajaba de la cama envuelta en su sábana. Ella se giró en la puerta, sonrojándose pero llamándole. ― Únete a mí, ― rogó.

Era una oferta a la que Edward no podía negarse.

No estaba seguro de lo limpios que acabaron, pero finalmente fueron al piso de abajo; Bella solo con bragas y la camisa de él, él con sus bóxer y la camiseta interior. La calefacción tenía la casa a la temperatura perfecta.

Así que estaban sentados el uno frente al otro – con un buen desayuno de tortitas, bacon y huevos entre ellos – masticando mientras Bella subía y bajaba el pie por la pierna de él. Edward sonrió, estirando el brazo para coger su mano. Le acarició la muñeca.

― Tengo las manos pegajosas, ― avisó Bella, con los ojos fijos en los de él. ― Sirope.

Sosteniéndole la mirada, tomó la mano de ella en la suya y se llevó su dedo a la boca. La respiración de ella tembló y se mordió el labio, viendo como de uno en uno sus dedos se deslizaban por los labios de él.

En ese momento, por supuesto, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta trasera les sobresaltaron, rompiendo la caliente atmósfera que había entre ellos.

Edward pegó un salto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio la expresión de furia de su jefe, el jefe de policía, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta trasera de cristal, mirando furioso directamente hacia él.

― ¡Papá! ― chilló Bella, poniéndose de pie y llevándose la mano a la boca al mismo tiempo que Edward gritaba, ― ¡Jefe!

Charlie entró por la puerta. Edward notó vagamente a la atractiva mujer morena que le seguía, pero en ese momento estaba mucho más preocupado por su problema más inmediato. El jefe le agarró por la camiseta, tirando de él hacia delante y sacudiéndole.

― ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo en mi casa? ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi hija? ― demandó con un peligroso gruñido, tirando de él adelante y atrás mientras hablaba.

Edward abrió la boca pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta para Charlie que no fuera a acabar con él muerto.

― ¡Papá! ¡Suéltale! ― Bella intentaba ponerse entre ellos.

Charlie le soltó pero no cambió la mirada furiosa.

― Señor, yo...― Edward intentó empezar a explicarse.

― Sal de aquí de una maldita vez. ― Charlie le agarró de nuevo, empezando a arrastrarle hacia la puerta.

― ¡Papá! No puedes echarle así. No lleva... zapatos.

― Mírame, ― respondió Charlie, abriendo la puerta. ― ¡Es una niña! ― le gritó a Edward. ― ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

― ¡Papá! ― Bella agarró a Charlie del brazo. ― ¡Para! Solo para. Soy una adulta.

Charlie resopló y la miró furioso. ― Lo dudo. Ve al piso de arriba. Ponte tu ropa.

― Bien. Pero primero vas a dejar que Edward se vista.

― Y un cuerno, yo...

― ¡Charlie! ― gritó Bella. ― Deja que coja sus zapatos y llaves. ¿O vas a dejar que los vecinos le vean salir por la puerta principal así? ― retó.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos. La apuntó con el dedo. ― Estás castigada de por vida. Y tú, ― pasó su mirada mortal a Edward. ― Estás despedido. Coge tus cosas y sal de mi vista.

― Vamos, Edward, ― Bella le agarró la mano, intentando llevárselo de allí.

― ¿Dónde crees que vas? ― preguntó Charlie, agarrándola por el brazo.

Bella se salió de su agarre. ― Déjalo, papá. Estás reaccionando exageradamente. Bajaremos en un momento, y entonces Edward se irá.

Antes de que su padre pudiera discutir, tiró de la mano de Edward y le llevó al piso de arriba.

Edward soltó el aire pesadamente cuando llegaron a la habitación. ― ¡Jesús! ― murmuró por lo bajo. ― Bella, no sé qué decir.

Bella le lanzó sus pantalones. ― Es mejor no decir nada ahora, ― dijo ella, sonando temblorosa ahora que estaban lejos de su padre.

― No quiero irme con el rabo entre las piernas, ― dijo Edward fervientemente. La cogió de las manos. ― No me avergüenzo de esto, de nosotros.

Ella se detuvo y sonrió, besándole brevemente. ― Yo tampoco. Pero tienes que irte un rato. Solo hasta que se calme. ― Frunció el ceño. ― No puedo creer que te haya despedido. Ni siquiera es legal. Yo...

― No es legal, pero si es lo que quiere yo no voy a plantarle cara, y tú tampoco deberías, ― dijo rápidamente. ― Al menos tengo que intentar llevarme bien con él.

Como si le hubiéramos invocado, Charlie empezó a aporrear la puerta. ― ¿Cuánto tiempo hace falta? ― demandó.

Bella suspiró. ― Tienes que irte.

Saltando mientras intentaba ponerse el zapato, Edward le dio otro beso antes de respirar profundamente, abriendo la puerta para enfrentar a su enfurecido padre.

Charlie le siguió pisándole los talones escaleras abajo, pasando al lado de la mujer que debía ser su novia. Antes de salir por la puerta, el jefe le agarró el brazo. ― Ella es mejor que tú, ― gruñó. ― Merece más.

Le miró fijamente. ― Estamos de acuerdo. ― Miró sobre el hombro de Charlie, hablándole directamente a Bella. ― Pero la amo.

Bella sonrió.

Charlie frunció el ceño y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, aquí está. Ahora ya se sabe todo... aunque muchas creíais que sería Emmett el que los pillaría.

Solo tres capitulos más, espero que os haya gustado. Mañana adelanto en el blog.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	13. De conocimiento público

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Dadle las gracias a Shaolyn y Ebrume por esta actualización extra... me han estado acosando! jeje

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo trece – De conocimiento público

En cuanto se marchó en el coche de la casa de los Swan, Edward dudó de todos sus movimientos. Sentía que era una equivocación, una gran equivocación alejarse de Bella, dejar que se enfrentara sola a su padre.

Esa estaba entre las peores formas en que Charlie podría haberse enterado de lo suyo. Estaba claro que su reacción había sido peor que si se lo hubieran contado desde el principio, y eso ya habría sido malo.

En casa, empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, preguntándose qué estaba pasando y cuando volvería a ver a Bella de nuevo. Por desesperada que era la situación, estaba bastante seguro de que Bella no dejaría que su padre dictara la relación que tenía con él. Charlie podía ponérselo difícil, pero no podía mantenerlos separados.

Probablemente, por lo que más debería haberse preocupado era porque Charlie le despidiera. Sí, era completamente ilegal pero, como le había dicho a Bella, no iba a contradecir al hombre por otra cosa que no fuera Bella. Si Charlie y no quería trabajar con él, que así fuera. Le daría tiempo libre para viajar con Bella a cualquier universidad que eligiera.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, Edward imaginó que el jefe cambiaría de opinión. Si Edward era inamovible – y la verdad es que no estaba a punto de renunciar a Bella -, ¿qué mejor forma de hacer su vida miserable que con el trabajo?

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y el corazón de Edward se saltó un latido. Por un momento, pensó que Charlie había decidido ir detrás de él con una escopeta, después de todo. Luego se dio cuenta de que el sonido venía de la puerta trasera.

Ciertamente, Bella estaba ahí, rodeándose el cuerpo con los brazos y una expresión en la cara que era medio de miseria, medio de furia. Él abrió rápidamente la puerta y ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

Aunque odiaba que ella lo estuviera pasando mal, se sentía aliviado por estar sosteniéndola de nuevo. Sentía que respiraba un poco mejor. Su corazón se retorció cuando se dio cuenta de que ella temblaba y lloraba en silencio. ― Shhh, está bien. ― Le acarició el pelo. ― Te tengo.

Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. ― Estoy bien. Solo... enfadada.

Echándose un poco hacia atrás, le besó la frente y la llevó hasta el sofá. ― ¿Qué ha pasado?

Con un suspiro, Bella se inclinó contra él y le contó la historia.

Aparentemente, esa mañana Charlie le había contado a su novia, Sue, el incidente del día anterior – cuando Edward se había escondido en el armario de Bella. Sue se había reído de él por creerse la historia que le había contado y luego no había podido detenerle de ir a casa y revisar.

― Hemos discutido, por supuesto, ― murmuró Bella, jugueteando con los dedos de él mientras hablaba. ― Pero esta vez ha sido diferente a todas. Él solo no escuchaba. Nada.

Por Bella, Edward se sintió fastidiado. La amaba y era instinto puro el querer ponerse furioso con cualquier cosa o persona que le hiciera daño.

Pero, objetivamente, ¿cómo podía no entenderlo? ¿Era alguna vez fácil para un padre enterarse de que su inocente hija ya no era tan inocente? Edward habría preferido que se quedaran en cas de él ese fin de semana, pero Charlie llamaba a menudo al teléfono fijo para ver cómo estaba Bella mientras él estaba fuera. Pero, como resultado, Charlie ahora tenía que vivir con el conocimiento de que su preciada niña, su única hija, había estado teniendo sexo bajo su techo.

Con un hombre en el que Charlie había confiado.

Era impresión, preocupación y disgusto bordeado de traición. No era de extrañar que el jefe no pudiera calmarse lo suficiente para escuchar.

― Estoy seguro de que solo necesita un poco de tiempo, ― dijo Edward suavemente. Le acarició la mejilla pero deslizó dos dedos bajo la barbilla, levantándole la cara hacia la de él. ― No deberías pelear con Charlie por mí.

Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca y le bajó la mano, jugando con sus dedos de nuevo. ― No lo hago. Peleo con Charlie por mí. ― Se movió, poniendo las piernas sobre el regazo de él. ― ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy bienvenida?

Él rodó un poco los ojos pero le sonrió, bajando la cabeza para darle un rápido beso. ― Siempre eres bienvenida aquí. Lo sabes. ― La besó de nuevo, lentamente, trayendo un toque de dulzura de nuevo al ambiente. Luego se apartó. ― ¿Sabe dónde estás?

Bella se estremeció. ― Puede que se lo haya dicho mientras salía por la puerta, ― contestó evasivamente.

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirándola.

Se la veía tímida. ― Le he dicho que cuando estuviera listo para sacarse la cabeza del trasero y tratarme como una adulta, sabía dónde podía encontrarme.

No era la cosa más adulta que podía decir. Después de todo era una adolescente. Edward sonrió satisfecho y la besó suavemente. Lo que estaba hecho estaba hecho. Sentía algo de alivio al saber que su secreto ya no lo era, para lo bueno y lo malo.

Estaba a punto de meterse en negocios y besarla apropiadamente cuando escuchó otro golpe en la puerta; esa vez fue en la puerta principal. Se miraron el uno al otro. Contrariada y nerviosa, Bella puso los pies en el suelo. Cuando se pusieron de pie, ella tomó su mano firmemente. Presentarían un frente unido.

Ciertamente, encontraron a un contrariado Charlie con el ceño fruncido en el porche, cuyo ceño solo se frunció más cuando les vio cogidos de la mano. Pero no hizo comentario al respecto, sino que se limitó a preguntar malhumorado si podía entrar.

Edward asintió y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo a Charlie acceder al interior. Se tragó sus nervios e hizo un gesto hacia su pequeña pero cómoda sala de estar.

El silencio que siguió era pesado e incómodo.

Finalmente, Edward se aclaró la garganta. ― Jefe, me gustaría disculparme. No por amar a su hija, porque realmente lo hago. ― Hizo una pausa, dejando que la seriedad de su declaración fuera absorbida. ― Pero yo... nosotros... podríamos haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente. No era necesario que se enterara de esta manera.

Charlie rió con ironía. ― No. Con vosotros actuando a mis espaldas. ― Se giró hacia Bella. ― Te pregunté directamente por los chicos y me mentiste a la cara.

Bella bajó la cabeza. ― Y lo siento. No debería haberlo hecho, pero no creí que fueras a reaccionar bien.

― ¡Por supuesto que no iba a reaccionar bien! ― Charlie se pasó las manos por el pelo con agitación. ― Todavía estás en el instituto. Y tú. ― apuntó a Edward. ― Te veo casi a diario y todo el tiempo estabas entrando a hurtadillas en mi casa. Deberías haber tenido la decencia, por no mencionar el respeto, de hablar conmigo. De decirme la verdad.

― Yo le pedí que no dijera nada, ― intervino Bella antes de que Edward pudiera hablar. ― Mencionó decírtelo varias veces y yo le convencí de no hacerlo. Le obligué a hacerlo.

A eso, Charlie resopló, todavía mirando a Edward. ― Tú le obligaste, ― repitió por lo bajo. ― ¿Es eso cierto, Cullen? ¿Dejas que una adolescente te diga lo que tienes que hacer?

Edward soltó algo de aire antes de hablar. ― Bueno, señor, no estoy seguro de qué quiere que diga. Siempre tengo en consideración los deseos de Bella pero, honestamente, en esta relación ella lleva los pantalones, por decir algo.

El bigote del jefe se retorció. Un poco.

Él suspiró, pasándose la mano por la cara.

― Deberíamos haber sido honestos contigo, eso sin duda. Pero dejando eso de lado, tal vez debería contarnos cuáles son sus preocupaciones, ― instó Edward.

― ¿Mi preocupación? ― La voz de Charlie sonó dura. ― Bella tiene toda la vida por delante. No necesita atarse a un hombre que ya tiene una vida aquí. Quiero que tenga elección.

― Tienes una forma divertida de mostrar que quieres que tenga elección, intentando prohibirme ver a Edward, ― dijo Bella.

― No creí que quisieras eso; me refiero a estar atrapada aquí, ― contestó Charlie.

― Te refieres a que no quieres que acabe como tú, ― dijo Bella, con voz calmada pero teñida de una nota de dolor. Edward le apretó la mano. ― ¿No es esto lo que os pasó a mamá y a ti? Os enamorasteis cuando ella estaba en el instituto, me tuvisteis, acabaste atrapado y ella escapó.

Charlie frunció el ceño y no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada.

― Yo no soy tú, papá. No voy a cometer los mismos errores.

― No creo que tú seas un error, ― dijo Charlie rápidamente, mirándola. ― Y no estoy... infeliz con mi vida. Solo quiero que tú tengas elecciones, como he dicho.

― Y elijo estar con Edward. Eso no va a cambiar. No creo que tenga que renunciar a nada por eso.

Charlie gruñó, disconforme. ― ¿Y tú? ― le dijo a Edward con voz dura de nuevo. ― ¿Qué es esto para ti?

― No es un juego, si es lo que está preguntando. Bella nunca ha sido y nunca será una mera conquista para mí, ― dijo Edward suavemente. ― La amo. Realmente lo hago. ― Charlie gruñó y Edward se apresuró a llenar el incómodo silencio. ― Señor, llevamos un tiempo trabajando juntos. Creo que en ningún momento le he dado una razón para creer que no soy una persona buena y honesta.

― ¿Te refieres a algo como tontear con mi hija cuando sabías que yo no lo aprobaría.

Edward se estremeció.

Charlie se echó hacia atrás en su silla. ― Eres un buen hombre, Edward. Un buen policía. Trabajas duro. Eso no significa que crea que eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija. ― Sus labios se retorcieron. ― Aunque supongo que no se me ocurre un hombre que pueda estar a la altura.

― Yo tampoco. ― Miró a Bella y sonrió. ― Por suerte, me ha elegido a mí.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa con expresión dulce, tierna.

― No me gusta, ― gruñó Charlie. ― Pero tu madre y Sue me dicen que no tiene porqué gustarme. ― Miró a Bella de nuevo. ― Así que si podéis prometer mantener esta cosa pública, yo puedo prometer... mantener la mente abierta, ― dijo a regañadientes.

Bella saltó y le dio un fuerte abrazo; era mucha más emoción, sabía Edward, de la que esos dos se mostraban habitualmente.

Enfurruñado, Charlie le devolvió el abrazo. ― ¿Vendrás ahora a casa?

― Sí. ― Bella le soltó.

― No quiero decir que no vaya a haber reglas, ― avisó Charlie. ― Todavía eres responsabilidad mía, adulta o no.

Bella asintió. ― Sí.

― Y, en cuanto a ti, ― le dijo Charlie a Edward. ― Un pie fuera de la línea...

― Sí, señor, ― dijo Edward rápidamente, entendiendo lo que quería decir. No tenía intención de herir a Bella pero, si lo hacía, iría al infierno.

― Papá, ¿qué pasa con el trabajo? ― instó Bella.

Charlie se estremeció y miró a Edward. ― Espero que esté a su hora mañana, Oficial.

Edward se sentía un poco desconcertado. ― Tengo el día libre mañana, señor.

― He dicho, que espero que esté a su hora. Parece que tiene el turno de noche, Oficial Cullen.

Edward tuvo que esconder su estremecimiento. ― Sí, señor, ― fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

Que Charlie no se lo tome del todo mal no significa que les vaya a poner las cosas fáciles... parece que el Oficial Cullen va a ser terriblemente puteado por su jefe, jeje.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Ahora sí, no más actualizaciones extra... nos leemos el miércoles.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)

PD.: Shaolyn y Ebrume, recordad que tengo que entregar uno de los trabajos el martes, asi que daos prisa en hacerlo... jeje


	14. Sí, Señor

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo catorce – Sí, Señor

Eran casi las siete de la mañana. Casi el momento de irse a casa.

Edward bostezó, adormilado. Había sido un turno muy largo y muy aburrido. Estaba deseando meterse en la cama para poder dormir.

Y cuando se despertara, vería a Bella.

Charlie les estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles, pero no imposibles. De repente, los días libres de Edward coincidían con los días en que Bella tenía escuela _y_ trabajo, rebajando el tiempo que podían verse. También había reglas que antes no existían: horas de llegada a casa y fichajes. Nada era poco razonable y, mientras Charlie hacía todo lo que podía para limitar la cantidad de tiempo en que estaban sin supervisión, tampoco podía prevenirlo completamente. Sue había dejado claro que si creía que iba a limitar el tiempo a solas entre Edward y Bella limitando el tiempo que _ellos_ pasaban solos, se quedaría solo.

Entraba en los derechos parentales de Charlie, así que Edward no se quejó. Después de todo, el hombre tenía un punto. Edward había estado meses mintiéndole en la cara, traicionándole en su propia casa. Tenía que haber algunas repercusiones.

Así que Edward se sintió receloso pero resignado cuando el Jefe entró en el trabajo esa mañana y fue directo al escritorio de Edward. No miró a Edward, sino alrededor de la oficina de forma casual, bebiendo su café matutino.

Edward esperó.

― Oficial Cullen, ¿sabe que hay una cámara justo ahí arriba? ― Apuntó a una esquina de la sala. ― Y ahí. ― Apuntó a otra.

― Um. ― Edward se puso blanco. ― Uh. No, señor. No lo sabía. ― De repente sentía que el cuello de la camisa le apretaba demasiado.

Charlie gruñó mientras tomaba un largo sorbo. ― Si me pusiera a mirar las grabaciones...

― No le recomendaría esa acción en particular, señor, ― dijo Edward, con la mirada fija en su mesa. Podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse hasta la punta de las orejas.

Charlie se quedó en silencio durante un largo y tenso minuto. ― Creo que voy a coger el hábito de revisarlas. Parece un buen hábito.

― Sí, señor, ― dijo Edward, sintiéndose miserable.

Afortunadamente, antes de que el incómodo momento pudiera ponerse incluso peor, Emmett dobló la esquina, poniéndose la chaqueta.

― La Sra. Cope ha llamado de nuevo por los "olores sospechosos" del jardín de su vecino, ― explicó, rodando los ojos. La Sra. Cope llamaba a la policía por uno de sus vecinos al menos dos veces por semana.

― ¿Por qué no dejas que el Oficial Cullen se encargue de eso, McCarty? ― dijo Charlie. Era una orden.

Emmett pareció confuso. ― Jefe, a Cullen le quedan unos... diez minutos de turno.

― ¿Vas a discutir conmigo? ― retó Charlie.

― No, señor. ― Emmett se echó atrás instantáneamente.

Charlie asintió con mirada dura y entró con paso firme en su oficina.

― Vaaaaaaale, chico dorado, ― dijo Emmett, girándose hacia Edward. ― Creí que eran imaginaciones mías, pero aparentemente no. ¿Qué demonios has hecho para que el jefe se enfade contigo?

Edward bajó la mirada a su mesa durante un segundo pero sonrió satisfecho un poco cuando levantó la cabeza. ― Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando creíste que tenía una chica?

― Sí.

― Tenías razón.

Emmett se quedó perplejo un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente. ― No le has quitado la novia al jefe, ¿verdad?

― Oh. No. ― Edward se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. ― Pero salgo con su hija.

La cara de Emmett no tenía precio. Su mandíbula tocó el suelo. ― Te estás quedando conmigo. ― Rió. ― Oh, habría pagado mucho dinero por haber presenciado esa conversación por un agujero.

Edward hizo una cara, recordando. ― No fue una conversación, ― murmuró.

― ¿De verdad? ― Emmett se sentó en el borde de su mesa, todo oídos. ― No pares ahí, novato.

― Bueno. Tal vez nos pillara desayunando en su cocina cuando se suponía que iba a estar fuera todo el fin de semana.

Edward prácticamente podía ver las ruedas girando en la cabeza de Emmett. ― Desayuno...

― En ropa interior, ― terminó Edward.

Los ojos de Emmett estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. ― ¡Jesús! ¿Cómo es que todavía estás vivo? Y asumo que con todos los miembros intactos. ― Resopló con una risita. ― Debes correr horriblemente rápido. ― De repente empezó a soltar risotadas; altos, largos y estruendosos sonidos que le hicieron doblarse por la cintura y apoyar las manos en las rodillas.

Poniéndose de pie, Emmett cogió la mano de Edward y la levantó en el aire. ― Justo ahí, novato. Tienes oficialmente el par más grande en... bueno... ¡en todo Forks!

Edward intentó hacerle a Emmett un gesto para que bajara la voz, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

― ¡McCarty! ― ladró el jefe.

Estremeciéndose, Emmett se giró lentamente. ― ¿Sí, señor?

― Parece que no puedo ponerme con mi papeleo hoy, ― dijo Charlie lentamente. ― De hecho, no creo que vaya a tener tiempo en toda la semana. Así que hazlo tú.

Emmett se estremeció. Odiaba el papeleo. Con pasión. ― Sí, señor, ― dijo a regañadientes.

Emmett y Edward se pusieron a hacer sus tareas rápidamente, antes de que el jefe pudiera encontrar otro doloroso encargo mientras estaba de tan mal humor.

* * *

Hola!

Parece que Charlie se está divirtiendo haciendo sufrir a Edward...

Bueno, pues esto ya se acaba. El proximo capitulo es el último.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y en un momento voy a subir un adelanto al blog.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	15. Apuntando a las estrellas

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ROOKIE**

Capitulo quince – Apuntando a las estrellas

Por mucho que Charlie había querido asegurarse de que Edward y Bella nunca estaban solos, cedió a ello bastante rápido. Bella tuvo que superar la siempre vergonzosa discusión de 'estás tomando precauciones' – por la que Edward habría pagado para ver – y Renee llamó para asegurarse de que Bella renovaba sus anticonceptivos.

Después de que Bella murió de vergüenza, cayeron en una rutina más sencilla. Charlie gruñía. Costaba ganarse su respeto pero era concedido a regañadientes. Poco a poco, según veía por sí mismo lo bien que Edward trataba a Bella, su enfado empezó a desaparecer.

Aun así, les dejaba solos tan poco como podía, así que cuando se marchó a pasar otro puente con Sue, Edward no debería haberse sorprendido cuando Bella se colocó en su regazo en cuando dejaron de oír su coche.

No había nada dulce en sus besos. Eran duros y rápidos y, la forma en que se movía en su regazo, frotándose contra él, dejaba claras sus intenciones. Solo por si a él le quedaba alguna duda, las manos de ella estaban entre ellos desabrochando los pantalones de él.

Edward gimió. ― Bella, ― murmuró con un tono de advertencia, intentando llamar su atención. Su cuerpo le estaba traicionando rápidamente, la sostenía con fuerza mientras sus manos bajaban por la espalda de ella hasta su trasero mientras sus labios intentaban igualar sus besos. ― Bella... ― Beso. ― Deberíamos ir... ― Gemido. ― Al piso de arriba.

Por respeto a Charlie, habían relegado sus actividades sexuales a cuando estaban en casa de él o – incluso cuando su padre no estaba – la habitación de ella. Lo último que necesitaban era que les pillara in fraganti de nuevo.

Bella se apartó solo lo suficiente para quitarse la camiseta. Como la traidora que era, la mano de él fue inmediatamente a su pecho y le rozó el pezón con el pulgar. Ella jadeó y llevó su boca de nuevo a la de él. ― No puedo esperar tanto, ― murmuró contra los labios de él.

― Oh, Dios. ― Sus palabras fueron un gruñido. ― Me vuelves tan loco, Bella. Tan absolutamente loco.

De nuevo, ella dejó de besarle. Se deslizó de su regazo, apartándole las manos cuando intentó agarrarla. ¿Habría vuelto en sí?

Pero no, simplemente se puso de rodillas y sus manos le bajaron los pantalones y el bóxer lo suficiente como para liberar su polla. ― Bella, tenemos que... _¡Joder!_ ― Él siseó cuando la caliente y húmeda boca de ella envolvió su polla, tomándole hasta que golpeó su garganta. Manteniendo las manos a su alrededor, le acarició de la base a las pelotas y le liberó de su boca el tiempo suficiente para sonreírle satisfecha. ― Esa es la idea.

Su cuerpo se sacudió cuando le tomó de nuevo. ― Santo cielo, ― gimió. ― Esa boca. ¿De dónde has sacado una boca tan sucia y con tanto talento? ― Enredó los dedos en su pelo.

Ella miró por debajo de sus pestañas. Con los labios de ella a su alrededor y viendo su polla desaparecer y reaparecer de su boca, Edward estaba completamente desconcertado.

Esa imposible chica, esa mujer, le provocaba cosas que pasaría el resto de su vida felizmente intentando entender.

Ella le manipuló hasta que estuvo resbaladizo y duro, y entonces se puso de pie, levantándose con ella y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle mientras terminaba de bajarle los pantalones. Él tiró de los de ella Cuando sus pantalones y ropa interior estuvieron en pilas en el suelo a sus pies, Bella le dio a Edward un ligero empujón en el pecho. Se lanzó a él instantáneamente, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y ahogando cualquier protesta que él pudiera soltar con sus fervientes besos.

Con las manos alrededor de su trasero, Edward se puso de pie. Bella soltó un pequeño gemido de protesta, pero envolvió rápidamente las piernas alrededor de él, atacando su boca. Él tenía toda la intención de llevarla a la cama, pero cayó en las escaleras, incapaz de dar un paso más. La dejó en un escalón, le apartó las piernas y se introdujo en ella en cuestión de segundos.

No había manera de que esa posición resultara cómoda para ella, especialmente con el ritmo tan rápido que él mantenía. Pero Bella no se quejó. Se movió debajo de él, de manera que estaba profundamente dentro de ella. Ella tenía una mano apoyada en el escalón que tenía encima y la otra alrededor del cuello de él, tirando ocasionalmente de los pelos de su nuca.

Mientras se movía dentro de ella, se tragó los gemidos que le provocaba, pasándole los de él. En ese momento ella solo era el león: un depredador de caza.

Si hubiera tenido algo de aliento, él se lo habría dicho. No tenía que cazarle. Era suyo. Así de simple; ella le tenía.

Como no podía hablar, intentó demostrárselo. ¿No podía ella sentir la forma en que el cuerpo de él se movía para ser parte de el de ella? La forma en que él se movía dentro de ella en ese momento, como si no pudiera estar lo suficientemente profundo en ella. Quería desaparecer en ella. Dejaría que le consumiera completamente y sería feliz. Soltó el nombre de ella en gemidos y suspiros entre largos y profundos besos. Ella era el sabor en su lengua, las oleadas de calor que sentía por su cuerpo, la acumulación de placer que luchaba por liberarse y ansiaba ser prolongado al mismo tiempo.

Apoyándose en los peldaños de madera, él arqueó su cuerpo, apartándose del de ella, moviendo las caderas con fuerza contra ella, hasta que se corrió.

Los brazo de Edward temblaban mientas se sostenía a sí mismo, no queriendo inmovilizarla en las escaleras. Le besó la frente y luego los labios con solo pequeños roces.

Poco a poco, Edward se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba. Bella estaba colgada a él con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus labios buscando ocasionalmente los de él. Estaba temblando, una reacción que por alguna extraña razón él estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con lo que acababan de hacer.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que podía mantenerse, se puso de pie y recogió a Bella en sus brazos. Ella enterró la cabeza en su cuello, sin decir nada mientras la llevaba a la habitación y la tumbaba en la cama. Instantáneamente, estaba sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo. Ahora que por fin estaban en un suave colchón, presionó su peso contra ella mientras la besaba.

La besó hasta que estuvieron sin aliento de nuevo y luego descansó la cabeza en el pecho de ella hasta que se calmaron.

― No es que me queje, porque eso ha sido ridículamente caliente, ― murmuró él, rodando sobre su costado y manteniéndola en sus brazos. ― Pero, ¿vas a decirme qué te tiene tan nerviosa?

Que ella no lo negara, le mostró lo realmente preocupada que estaba. Le besó un lado de la cabeza, intentando no sentirse tan nervioso, y esperó a que hablara.

― Me han aceptado en la Universidad de Puget Sound... y en USC ― Su voz tembló y se quebró un poco al final.

Edward entendió de repente qué la tenía de esa manera. Era lo mismo que hacía que su estómago se retorciera por las noticias.

Pero dejó a un lado su propio miedo y la abrazó con fuerza. ― Eso es maravilloso, Bella. ― Dejó un camino de besitos en su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios. ― Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

La sonrisa de ella era temblorosa. Colocó la palma de la mano en el pecho de él y le acarició la piel. ― Estaba pensando... ¿Y si no quiero ir?

― Bella, ― suspiró él. Cómo quería decirle que se quedara para siempre. Podían hacer vida en ese pequeño pueblo. Podían ser felices. Sus padres lo habían sido.

Los padres de ella... no tanto.

― Tienes que ir a la escuela, a la que tú más desees, ― dijo dulcemente. ― Sé que no sabes qué quieres hacer con tu vida, y eso está bien. No tienes porqué saberlo, no ahora mismo. Pero necesitas opciones.

― ¿Y qué pasa con tus opciones? ― preguntó ella, levantando la cabeza.

― Yo hice mis elecciones en cuanto a los estudios. Ya tuve esas opciones, ― dijo él lentamente. ― Y no quiero probar los miedos de tu padre y quitártelas. ― Le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla. ― Ten grandes sueños, cariño. Sueños más grandes que este pequeño pueblo. No significa que no vayas a terminar volviendo, solo significa que entiendes que tienes todo el mundo a tus pies. Ve a la escuela. Abre puertas; no significa que tengas que cruzarlas.

Ella le sonrió sarcásticamente. ― Suenas como una tarjeta de regalo.

Él rió, acercándola más.

― Pero no quiero dejarte, ― susurró ella con voz temblorosa de nuevo.

― Oh, cariño. ― Él cerró los ojos. Por un momento se permitió sentir el pánico, el sufrimiento que le causaría si ella siguiera adelante, lejos de un policía de un pequeño pueblo igual que había hecho su madre. ― Eso es lo último que quiero, pero mereces espacio para tomar grandes decisiones en tu vida.

Le besó la frente de forma prolongada. ― Te amo y no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Pero quiero que tengas espacio para entender qué quieres para tu vida sin sentir que estás atada a mí o a este lugar.

Sosteniéndola a distancia, ahuecó sus manos en la cara de ella. ― Quién sabe, Bella. El cielo es el límite, pero tal vez quieras volver aquí, abrir una librería o... no sé... una tienda de gatos sin pelo.

Ella arrugó la nariz y rió. ― No.

Él la acercó a sí de nuevo y le besó la nariz. ― Tal vez dejes que me haga cargo de ti y tendremos cinco hijos.

― ¿Quieres cinco hijos? ― Ella soltó un pequeño grito.

― He dicho, ― habló él firmemente, mirándola intensamente. ― Tal vez decidas que eso es lo que _tú_ quieres. ― Inclinó un poco la cabeza, hablando tan tranquilamente como sabía. ― Y tal vez decidas que Forks no tiene suficiente cosas que ofrecerte.

Los preocupados ojos de ella encontraron los de él. ― ¿Y dónde te deja eso a ti? ¿A nosotros? ¿Qué pasa si lo que yo quiero no cuadra con lo que tú quieres?

Él pasó sus nudillos por la mejilla de ella y la miró con una expresión de completa seriedad. ― Esto, lo que tenemos, es una relación adulta. Tú y yo... vamos a tomar muchas decisiones en nuestras vidas, por nosotros mismos y por los dos. Probablemente nunca vaya a ser fácil. ― Suspiró. ― Pero Bella, no puedo imaginar muchas cosas que te negaría.

― ¿Qué quieres tú, para nosotros, ahora mismo? ― preguntó ella.

― Quiero que elijas a dónde quieres ir y que no te preocupes. Hablo en serio. Estoy orgulloso de tus logros. Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti. ― Hizo rozar las puntas de sus narices. ― Elige donde quieres ir y haremos que funcione. Podemos cruzar el resto de los puentes cuando nos encontremos con ellos.

Bella suspiró y se acurrucó más cerca, uniendo sus pieles. ― ¿El cielo es el límite?

Edward se movió de nuevo, tumbándose sobre su espalda y llevándola con él, dejando el pequeño cuerpo de ella tumbado sobre el suyo. ― Ni siquiera. Cariño, vamos a disparar a las estrellas.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Y se acabó...

Sé que este final no va a ser del agrado de todos. A mí personalmente me encanta, el hecho de que sea tan abierto deja que cada uno se imagine qué pasa finalmente con ellos y, siendo realistas, con la edad de Bella que solo tiene 18 años y la diferencia con la edad de Edward que creo que eran 25, no habría sido muy creíble que terminara con un "renuncio a la universidad y me quedo contigo". Pero esa es solo mi opinión.

Espero que al menos hayais disfrutado de la historia en su conjunto.

Perdonad la hora tan tardía, pero es que había olvidado que hoy tocaba actualizar, xD

Ya está en mi perfil la fecha de actualización de An Acquired Taste.

Muchas gracias a todos por haber leido, comentado y añadido la historia a alertas y favoritos.

Nos vemos en otras!

-Bells, :)


End file.
